Electronic devices, such as audio (e.g., voice) controlled electronic devices, are capable of performing various functions. For instance, an individual may speak a command to activate such a device and in response, the device may perform various functions and/or cause one or more actions to be performed. Some voice-controlled electronic devices may also include display screens capable of outputting content. Often, the electronic devices cannot discern who the individual was that provided the spoken text.